The present invention relates to network collaboration. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for enabling network resource groups to collaborate in decision making. Network resource groups include groups of users interconnected by a common computer network.
Current approaches to problem solving have focused upon decision making by individuals or have focused upon the principles of discovery and intuition in order to create solutions. Such approaches typically guide the user through a series of steps that focus the user's attention upon conceptual solutions the user may be overlooking. For example, one approach identifies contradictions between objectives within a user's project and highlights them to the user, another approach uses word association games to attempt to spur creativity in the user, another presents unexpected scenarios to the user to attempt to stimulate creative solutions from the user, yet another utilizes neural networks to attempt to generate alternative solutions to the user, and yet others guide the user to make decisions based upon options and criteria set by the user. Each of these approaches attempt to aid the user in solving problems. None of these approaches, however aid groups of users in making decisions about which solution among possible solutions to a problem should be used.
What is needed are methods and apparatus for enabling groups of users to collaborate in decision making.